


帕梦：Sensory Stimuli Game

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 1





	帕梦：Sensory Stimuli Game

“永梦，咱们赶紧进入游戏吧！”  
“等等，帕拉德！别着急吗，吃完饭要好好收拾桌子和洗碗不是吗？约好的。”  
认认真真洗盘子永梦耐住想快点玩游戏的心，教育起自己的Bugster，并把冲掉泡沫的盘子递给了帕拉德。  
帕拉德像是名被强行要求干家务的孩子似的，扫兴又不情愿，却老老实实苦着张脸拿过盘子乖乖擦起来，顺从的摆放回橱柜。  
瞧见对方这样可怜，永梦可不会轻易滥用怜悯之心，而是让对方完成这点该做的事。“别摆出那张脸，马上就能一起玩了哦，”小儿科医生用面对小患者们会用的耐心语气安抚教育，“不光游戏里，生活里也要一起处理好事情，才能舒舒服服的在一起，对吧？”  
“我知道啦，”对于最喜欢永梦的帕拉德来讲，能一起完成家务，然后让永梦开心舒服和自己一起过日子，就是最棒的！所以他才会如此听话。“只是今天不是有试用的万圣节礼包和新衣服吗？从知道这件事起，我就想快点拿到看永梦换上啊。”  
“唔…不要是什么奇怪的就好，”洗碗的人低头脸红的咕哝，掩饰般快速冲洗起手中的碗。然而他的心情能直接传给自己的Bugster，所以注意到帕拉德跃跃欲试的目光后，赶紧转移纠正方向，“这可是测试工作，不要老思考着奇怪的玩法啦！”  
帕拉德只是乐呵呵，害得永梦无法继续说什么来掩饰害羞和思绪。  
他们要玩的游戏并不是平日他们会玩的那种类型，而是大规模线上角色扮演游戏。这几年来，他们一边做着自己平日工作，一边被小星作邀请以天才玩家M的身份为幻梦作测试。  
经过不断的努力和技术创新，那种平时只在小说和动画里出现的虚拟实境终于实现。带上类似VR眼睛的头盔，把四肢固定在接触板上，后背靠入设备椅背里的接触点上，就能把全身神经连接到虚拟世界。  
永梦和帕拉德这次也被邀请作为提前体验的人员，家里被送来了一台。帕拉德只要直接数据化进入就可以，永梦则需要机器辅助。  
不过这个技术还不成熟，还有许多小说动画里无法实现的要素，比如无法食用食物和饮料。也无法产生生理上会分泌的物质，比如眼泪之类的。感官上只有最基础的会很真实，强烈的刺激虽然能刺激感官，却有着特殊的感觉，毕竟不能让玩家彻底尝到剧痛。  
这里分成三个地区，一个是战斗区，一个是解密小游戏区，还有一个是生活区。人们可以在这里模拟建设自己的生活，体验虚拟世界。同时也能去其他区域进行娱乐和挑战。  
总之他们为了确认各个区域的项目，被幻梦公司要求体验该游戏两周，看是否让人有享受和沉浸的价值。

进入游戏两个人，第一个出现的便是他们在生活区模拟建设的家。不过最基础的已经被幻梦公司直接赠送，所以可以说是相当奢华巨大的房子。  
两个人的造型没有虚拟夸张样子，毕竟作为测试员，只以最简单最基础的造型参与游戏。永梦的样子被弄得非常接近现实里的样貌，帕拉德则因为是数据体关系而原原本本，甚至看起来不像是这个游戏里的角色，非常逼真。  
礼盒已经在床上。因为开服的日子将会在圣诞节前后，所以所有玩家都能免费得到万圣节礼物。小星作神秘兮兮地说，这次的万圣节礼物也是突破了其他游戏，绝对会带来最奇妙的体验效果。不过穿上感觉是否舒服流畅，就需要永梦他们来做评价了。  
就因为这句话，他们俩可是期待了很久。只是没想到，当永梦打开盒子后，周围的场景切换，竟然到了角色设定的平台。他站在硕大的空间平台中央，周围悬浮着镜子和各种服饰题目选项，看来这就是礼盒里的东西。  
“兔子…？猫？狼？狗？鸟…？这都是什么啊？帕拉德，你知——”为那些以动物名词标注的衣服发愁的永梦，想要询问意见，却发现这个平台是个人平台，帕拉德并不在这里。  
不过写着动物名字的衣服框，几乎都是灰色的。他点了半天没反应，只有“兔子”那个是亮着的。看来作为开服玩家可以很多选择，这回测试却只给了一件。  
没办法，永梦只能选择那个。即使看着很奇怪，但他有测试的任务在身，没有拒绝的理由。  
没想到点开出来的不是衣服，而是身体直接发生了变化。耳朵变成长长白色毛茸茸的兔子垂耳，屁股上的尾骨附近出现了翘起来的小尾巴。手上被套上露出手指的茸毛手套，脖子附近也有着类似皮毛围脖似的厚茸脖饰。浑身的衣服转变成白色小西服背心，下方白短裤，短靴也是白茸毛组成的。  
“这不会是女装吧…？”看着镜子里的自己，永梦脸红得不得了。再怎么是一个上了社会的人，突然穿着这般可爱的样子，实在无法承受。可惜衣服资料那一框，并没有标注男女选项。而且凑近镜子，还梦看到眼睛都变成红色瞳仁，非常有白兔子的设定感了。  
从界面切换回房间，换好衣服的帕拉德已经盘腿坐在床上，双眼兴奋的审视他全身，“永梦这样子好可爱啊！尤其是耳朵！”  
被这样夸赞的永梦无所适从，不安的抬手抚摸上兔子耳朵。谁这样的耳朵并非单纯是装饰，而是他自己的耳朵上真的传来了抚摸感。掌心也有哦皮毛的厚度感，简直就是直接长在身上似的，且耳朵还会因为心情而颤动，使得他有对其的控制力。  
这就是这次游戏的特点吗？的确非常新鲜又真实，让他吃惊不小。  
帕拉德耳朵不在头顶，也是在耳朵的位置。猛兽类的尖耳向外侧竖起，灰黑色的皮毛和卷发意外的搭配。他浑身穿着灰黑色皮革的衣服，长款手套上附有灰黑色毛皮，裤子上同样。可最引人注目的还是他身后灰色的长尾，随着心情的愉悦，正擦过床单摆动。  
“这是…狗吗？”  
“才不是呢，是狼啊！狼！”帕拉德摊开手，发表似的推翻宿主的推测，“肯定是为了和永梦配对！”  
“那也不用给我这么可爱的——？！帕拉德？”  
话被打断，突然从床上跳起来的帕拉德抓住他的双肩。一个转圈，两人左右位置调换。失去平衡的永梦被对方扯了过去，失去重心往后退开，又因后腿碰去床边缘而倒向了真实柔软的床铺。  
帕拉德撑在上方望了几秒，随后低头剥夺了永梦的双唇。接吻的感觉在这个世界非常真实细腻，虽没有过多的湿润，也没有过多的干涩，温度也有些许不同，却柔软光滑，在两者的接触间融合。  
“等——帕拉德！我们…我们在这里怎么可以——？”  
“做爱也是测试的一部分吧？”帕拉德唐突的发言，让永梦将话都卡在了喉咙里。而帕拉德则眯起眼享受对方的心情传入胸间，愉快的舔舔嘴角，“生活区也有爱情部分不是吗？感官设定上也有体内快感刺激。所以体验做爱的舒适肯定也是我们该测试的呀！再说——”  
再度低头吻过对方雪白长耳的帕拉德，亲昵的拥抱上去。永梦开头痒得哼了声，却美妙的使帕拉德浑身抖了几下，“这样的永梦太可爱，只有这个世界才能碰到，不来一次不是太可惜了吗？”

…

“帕——帕拉德…额！感觉…好奇怪——啊…”没有明确热度的温差，却随着永梦喘息拼凑的话语，有类似呼吸吹拂过的流动覆盖上帕拉德的脸。  
每块肌肉都在游戏制作下进行着最写实的画面，起伏的胸口根据进入抽动的速度，和夹带着话语而发出不同频率的颤抖。  
没有汗水分泌呈现在游戏世界里，却有着波动明显的双眼，还有颜色客人的红晕。永梦身上的白色衣服被脱掉，设定的躯体光滑而细腻，肌肤更加雪白剔透，即使没有写实的血管可视，但这更让胸前的红色乳头分明诱人。  
帕拉德一口含入，吮吸的刺激透过游戏神经的连接，真如小电流似的传输给永梦。在这里没有适应，永远都是全新的接触。从胸口那个点开始，滋生的快感如不断更新的设定般，从各处萌发，使永梦后面的话都说不清楚。  
白色的兔子耳朵摊落在床铺上，被身体摆动的节奏带动，擦着床单摇曳，显得楚楚可怜。而另一边的帕拉德，狼耳则往后收起，沉迷的靠入永梦身体。在这里嗅觉味觉的实现性很低，也没有真实的肉体，闻不到平时永梦身上的味道。可一切都被帕拉德记在脑中，所以他仍然沉迷其中，聆听清晰敏感的嗓音声。  
“不奇怪哦，永梦，”帕拉德加快速度，鼻音加重的喘息反而像是哼出来的乐曲。他的尾巴因为兴奋而弓出个弧，时而绷不住的甩动下，扫过床单和两人交织的脚踝，发出唰的响动。  
永梦闭上眼，但即使合起，颤抖的睫毛却也好似会抖落出泪珠。此刻不同以往，没有泪水分泌，然而那种似乎怎么都抵达不了极限，被不停折腾哭不出来的样子更加让帕拉德兴奋。  
“这里不需要安全套，也不会射得到处都是，永梦只要尽情享受就行啦！”  
“唔！别这样说…啊——？！一直…都好兴奋——！”忍不下的小儿科医生，讲出他自己都不相信的羞耻话语，后方的语言都被拔高的叫声淹没。  
洁白的腰肢配合摇摆，干净的皮肤与色泽分明的痕迹统统精细得好似画作，游戏完美的让肉体时刻都是最佳状态，就连亲吻的痕迹都会在肌肤上呈现出来，并且维持几分钟才消失。  
真实的肉体此时正一动不动的躺在游戏椅上，神经没有直接连接玩家体内，所以永梦在被帕拉德进入后的确感到些许奇妙，与往日的做爱并不完全一样。  
在这个世界，手指扩张非常快。没有强烈的疼痛，却像是被不断扒开似的灌满紧致的感觉。仿佛一道大门被推开，撑胀的强烈感逐步被电流和帕拉德的手指撬起，崭新舒适的渴求如水似的灌入。  
这是一种讲不清道不明的感官刺激，不真实，却又不是虚拟。永梦感觉自己不是外层的肉体被打开占据，而是从内部被挖掘侵蚀。可这种从内部的开始，又不是内壁黏膜真正被触碰蠕动的现实，则是从皮肤外界传入的另一种信号，让内部不断吸收进快感的信息，跟随帕拉德的速度与内部胀大的硬物，整个体内都像是发动机似的不停赐予全新的热量和电量，将永梦从内部开始烤炙融化。  
虽然身体的设定上不论是阴茎还是睾丸，甚至阴毛全部都做的非常逼真，可也却无法像是真实那样给予射精。变硬都过程快速简单，精液蓄势待发的膨胀却并不明显。这让永梦分不清是帕拉德真的在自己体内变大了，还是因为按照他们的结合经验，他在意识到帕拉德过度兴奋时自己产生的幻想。  
在这个世界上，永远都是快速契合的。只有不断给予的快感和刺激，不会有填补不了的空虚。他们的下方就是锁和钥匙，总是匹配完好。

帕拉德的狼尾缩了起来，努力承受高潮的将至。粗硬的皮毛紧紧挨上两人的臀部，刺痒却来不及驱逐，永梦的小腹内就好似被操控似的痉挛蹂躏。他浑身颤抖难言，一圈圈的快感从里到外，于全身的角度使劲向他压榨过来。  
锁眉闭眼不停发出色情浪潮似的喘息吟叫，却忽然察觉到帕拉德不知道何时变尖锐的牙齿轻刮过他的肌肤，产生令人欲罢不能的麻酥感，刺进大脑。  
“射——！要射…！好奇怪…？！”永梦有些慌乱。他觉得自己快坚持不住抵达高潮，全新的感觉推波助澜似的把他弄去顶端，怎么也忍不了。可是那种感觉又不是平日射精的高潮经历，有一种拿不准，会让自己沦陷崩溃的想法钻入脑内。这促使他艰难的摇摆起腰，脚底不安的摩擦床铺，想要摆脱这种奇怪的想法，踏踏实实的释放。  
喉咙咕噜出无助又蛊惑的求助声，永梦反手抓住帕拉德把对方抱紧，使劲让Bugster的身体贴向自己，亲吻镶嵌于肌肤，寻求真实感。毕竟他无法停止想要释放的生理反应，只能努力去接受，努力用最大的享受完成在这个虚拟世界里的做爱。  
忽然鸡皮疙瘩都发出来的痒痛从耳朵上传来，永梦被与众不同的触感弄的腰下一紧，睁开的眼发现视帕拉德咬住了他的耳朵，将那只毛茸茸的兔子耳朵叼在了嘴里。  
“帕拉德，你在干什么——唔啊…！”  
后方的不停歇的撞击让他来不及询问过多，相互套弄的分身便刹不住了。同时耳朵的拉扯，那种口腔温度的传入好似整个耳朵都被含住。拉扯与利牙的按压，发出种近似疼痛又火辣兴奋的快感，令永梦判断不出是不是疼痛，却怎么都没法拒绝。  
于是他在这个情况下射出来。没有精液喷出的画面，也没有帕拉德灌入的温度，但那种被填满盈溢的充实，却像是凭红出现的魔法，在体内被操控般的填满。肠壁的肌肉覆盖上层形容不出的满足感，快感的信号一次次撞击他的神经，迫使永梦舒畅的发出绵长软腻的鼻音。  
帕拉德这才松开嘴，兔子耳朵软趴趴的掉回床上。永梦还没从流过全身的快感信号里平息，整个脊椎都在嗡嗡作响，让他动不了身。  
可有一点不同于现实。这里没有下体和腰部的过分酸痛，反而解脱似的舒畅，渴求不够，让他不愿动身。  
“竟然不那么累…”  
面对哭笑给出评价的永梦，帕拉德反而精神犹在，躺在一旁搂着恋人宿主，摆动着耳朵亲吻着对方长耳朵的耳根处，“这不是很好？想做多少次就做多少次。人类不是会精尽人亡吗？这里不会的吧？”  
“谁会这样没完没了啊！”永梦红着脸呐喊出来，可他旁边可是Bugster，说不定真的会。永梦为了挽救自己不再在奇怪的快感里被折腾一波，便赶紧拉开对方，“今天测试就到这里吧…都做完了。其实帕拉德你就是想穿成这样给我做一发吧？都计算好了吧？”  
“不愧是永梦，但是今天发现的好晚。难道说，你是已料到才跟着我来的吗？”  
“反正都要来…”永梦害羞好笑的捶了下对方的肩，“这种事还是现实里来得好。这里感觉还是会有所不同。”  
“这种事永梦就和小星作汇报吧？告诉我，我也不能改。”  
“这种事….我怎么汇报啊！！”  
是啊….在游戏里做了一场这种事，永梦怎么会实打实的讲出来呢？虽然的确这个地方感觉微妙，却根本没法提出来更改要求，干脆就这样放着吧。

退出登陆的永梦，只觉得浑身都僵硬沉重，大概是躺太久的关系。取下头盔，他看到帕拉德的身影从流出的数据中冒出，来到了他的仪器旁。  
回到现实后，感官形成的反差非常明显。看来游戏里不会看到的，现实都会看到。比如他出了汗，皮肤发烫，刚才的兴奋仍然没减退。  
其实一般意识进入后，身体处于半沉睡中不会有很大影响，战斗的激烈也不会传给肉体酸痛和大量出汗。但这次可能是做爱的确过于影响身心，身体在梦里也有了反应。  
“这点还要和小星作先生讨论…不过，我们先洗澡吧，帕拉德——哎…..？”刚坐起身要抬腿下地的永梦，却忽然僵在了原地，话也卡没了声。  
他一动不动的坐在那里，似乎不清楚下一个动作该怎么做。  
“永梦？”  
“…….看来这是个大问题…”永梦僵硬又尴尬，脸红到了耳朵根，“现实的身体真的会射…”  
他内裤里面都是湿的。  
肉体竟然独自在现实里起了反应，实在是没料到呢…


End file.
